


Pax et Amor

by jadeishere



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, if i add more additional tags the plot will be revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeishere/pseuds/jadeishere
Summary: The queen of the vampires is dead.Hitomi Honda, the queen's secret daughter, has been under Lady Sakura Miyawaki's tutelage for the past couple years in preparation of her ascent to the throne.As her coming of age approaches soon, Hitomi finds herself distracted with two things: their never-ending feud with the werewolves, and her falling in love with a human.
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung, Choi Yena/Jo Yuri, Honda Hitomi/Kim Chaewon (IZONE), Honda Hitomi/Kim Minju, Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju, Kwon Eunbi/Miyawaki Sakura, Lee Chaeyeon/Miyawaki Sakura
Kudos: 18





	Pax et Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by @MO_NINYA's vampire prompt on Twitter, I wrote a short prompt over Twitter and got encouraged to write it as a full blown fan fiction.
> 
> Do note that I have been off writing for two years, so my writing isn't in shape yet.
> 
> I would love to hear your comments here and on my Twitter!

A loud piercing scream echoed throughout the woods.

  
"Consider yourself lucky, _werewolf_ ," a woman hissed, voice seething with anger. "Lay a foot again here, and I would not be as merciful."

  
Her dark obsidian eyes were, however, unforgiving. She gave the creature a cold stare, making it whimper out of fear. It scrambled into all fours, stumbling as it tried to steady itself. Another wolf approached the limping one, helping it up as the latter howled its command to its pack. The wolves began to run away from the woman, leaving her by lonesome... and another woman laying on the ground.

  
As soon as the wolves were far away, the woman's face softened, her obsidian eyes changing to a chocolate brown. She immediately ran to the laying woman's side, her tears uncontrollably flowing down.

  
"Sakura," the laying woman weakly whispered, wiping the tears on Sakura's cheek.

  
Sakura held the hand with hers tightly. "I apologize for my incompetency, Y-Your Majesty. If only I expected they would betray their word on us like this, I would have been able to p-protect you."

  
The royalty faintly laughed, wincing as she did. "You are most certainly _not_ incompetent. In fact, I sincerely think it was my naïveness that cost me this fate."

  
Sakura shook her head in disagreement. "Please do not say that, Your Majes—"

  
"Did I not tell you to call me Eunbi when it is just the two of us?" the royalty cuts off Sakura mid-sentence. Eunbi tried to breathe but flinched as the pain in her chest prevented her so.

  
"My apologies, Your—Eunbi."

  
Eunbi flashed Sakura a weak smile. "I believe I do not have much time left," she started while attempting to sit up, only for her to fall back.

  
"Eunbi!!" Sakura shrieked, arms catching her before she hit the ground. "I must take you back to the palace. Surely, the Royal Medicine Corps can nurse yo—"

  
Eunbi stopped Sakura's hand from lifting her up with a feeble grip. "We both know I cannot be well after sustaining this injury, correct?"

  
"Yes, but..." she croaked, sobbing. Her doe eyes looked back at her with warmth and tenderness. "Our kind needs you to lead us. If you perish now, we will be at the behest of chaos."

  
Eunbi cupped Sakura's face, getting all of her attention. "You are my liege, are you not, Lady Sakura Miyawaki?" she asked her.

  
Sakura cleared her throat. "I-I am your faithful servant, Your Majesty."

  
Eunbi tried to sit upright again, successful this time. "Lady Sakura Miyawaki, my liege and knight. Heed my last words: find my daughter from her adoptive family, the Hondas," she murmured. "Teach her of my ways. Until she is of age, you shall lead us."

  
Sakura was dumbfounded. Eunbi had a daughter? How did she not know of this?

  
"I am certain you have queries about my daughter but it is best to ask the Hondas for answers," she told her, wheezing.

  
"But milady, me? A lowly person such as I, to lead our kind?"

"I have faith in you," she muttered, putting her hand over Sakura's chest, "just as you had faith in me."

  
"Eunbi, I—"

  
The hand that was on Sakura's chest fell. Sakura's eyes widened. Sakura clumsily wrapped her arms around Eunbi as she grieved for her silently.

  
"I swear to the gods, I will honor your last wish, Eunbi."


End file.
